Moodswings of Gli Amanti
by CiafiHOLIC
Summary: "I'm not a little girl anymore." Felicita gave them a smile that made her family shiver. "What happened to you Oujo-sama?" he asked in a worried tone. Her smile fade away and her eyes made the most pitiful expression. "I grew up." FelictaxEVERYONE. Rated T for now.


Chapter 1- The Princess is back!

She will be arriving today.

He kept his eyes on his watch as he wait for the big hand to reach twelve. She has always been strict with time so he assumes she will be stepping in the building any minute. He has been anxious to see his princess that he even wore his good suit for this one occassion though she never really cared about how he looks or did she give time to appreciate other man's effort to get her attention which earned her the title "Ice princess".

Luca finally took his eyes away from his watch and glance at his other family members. As usual, Nova and Liberta kept bickering at each other. Something about Nova being called chickpea started the arguement then after that he lost interest watching them.

"I hope Oujo-sama comes soon. I'm really hungry." Pace mumbled, his eyes glued to the buffet. He was restricted to eat by Luca because he wanted to make sure that all of his family members would look presentable when their princess arrives plus he made this as a punishment for eating the sweets he baked last night which was suppose to be a welcoming gift for their long awaited guest.

"Patience Pace. Oujo-sama would be here anytime soon." Luca smiled while patting his back. Regardless of how much he deserved to be punished, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Food has always been the love of his life or rather his stomach. He inwardly wishes that his princess to arrive soon because it would be unetical and disturbing to hear Pace's growling stomach especially when the poor man is deprived of food.

Debito didn't make any comment. He has been quiet ever since the party began that he didn't even entertain the ladies in the room. Not that he didn't want to talk to them. He kept his distance since he is too eager to see his Bambina and he didn't want to lose the chance to get the first glimps of her when she arrives.

lt has been more than a year since she left. Her mother had sent her away with an alchemist who actually made a contract with an Arcana Card but the person prefers to be travelling free rather than staying with the other Arcana-users. Carefree as this person may be, no one is better to train her daughter than this alchemist. Atleast that is based on her judgement which was supported by her husband. They would not admit doubt over their daughter's safety but they pray that they had made the right choice.

Felecita was rather gifted. Both of her parents knew that especially when they realized that she bears two contracts with two different Arcana cards yet she manages to keep her health unlike Mondo. However she lacks control over her sixth Arcana which is called The Lovers. She didn't have any trouble with the tenth Arcana after she used it on her father but somehow the tenth and the sixth Arcana cards are connected that the result of using the other will depend on how well the other Arcana performs. She doesn't lack emotion. On the contrary of her title as ice queen, she does have a lot of emotions but fails to express them that is why she can't use The Love properly.

Nothing much changed and everyone was doing the same thing. They attend their post, do some errands that is needed to be done then they went home. It became a ritual that they got so used to it, they lost track of time. They didn't celebrate parties unless their Papa initiates one. It just didn't feel right when their princess was not around.

"Do you think the princess will wear a dress this time?" Pace asked. He remembered how the princess always went to celebrations with her work clothes and all of them were disappointed.

"Ahh Oujo-sama would look lovely on a dress but she's too stubborn to even give time for changing." Luca said as childish tears flow down from his eyes. He has always wished for her to wear something lady-like for occassions but she would only ignore his whimpering everytime she doesn't change to her dress.

Suddenly the music that was playing in the room was interrupted by a cane that met the marble floor many times. The attendant near the door used his stick to get everyone's attention. All of the guest including the Arcana-users faced the door awaiting for the announcement.

"Princess Felecita has arrived!" the man shouted as he opened the door, revealing the lady behind it.

A momment of silence came to everyone. They did not spare the woman with their eyes as they greedily look at her.

Her hair was not in her regualar two sided pigtails instead it was graciously free with only a butterfly clip to hold the side of her hair. Some of her red locks are resting over her right shoulder while the rest flows behind her. She has a white fur coat covering the top part of her pastel cocktail dress while her slender arms have long white gloves that extends to her elbows. Her dress was complimented by a silver high heels with tiny gems on it giving more emphasis on her beautiful long legs. She only wore pearl earings on each ear somehow stating that she didn't need so many jewelry to be acknowledged.

She was simply breathe-taking.

He can't comprehend anything at the momment. Right now he is looking at his princess walking down the stairs. Her face was the same yet different. She has the same innocent emerald eyes and lucious lips. Wait. Did he just think about her lips? Luca in attempt to hide his blush by covering his cheeks with his arm. Without a doubt they were burning from embarrassment. How could he think of his princess like that? He then remembered how the princess can read someone's heart which made him choked at the idea of her knowing what he is thinking right now. Thankfully she was busy looking around the people who were in the room.

Pace was more composed when he saw her walk into the room but a hint of blush can be seen on his cheeks. He didn't expect their princess to look so beautiful even though they have already acknowledged that. He was actually mezmerized by her look that his hunger was actually forgotten.

God generously gave this girl blessings. It took only her presence to get everyone who is in the room to stop and look at her. Debito with slightly wide eye was enchanted with what he sees before him. His Bambina bloomed into a beautiful flower in just a year and he knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. He cursed under his breath while keeping his good eye on her. It is bad enough that he has to share her with his family but now that everyone in the room saw the potential on this girl, he'd actually need to compete just to be by her side.

Nova did not feel any different from anyone. He did not expect her to change so much. He knew that she left for training to develop her skills but not her looks as well. He himself grew taller but not as tall as Liberta. However he can say that he outgrew Felicita literally but compared to her, his improvement was not as near as outsanding as hers. Fel's legs were always long but the dress exposed more of her skin that her thighs can almost be seen. He blushed at his sudden thought. He might have a leg fetish after all but he would not admit that to anyone especially Debito who told him that. _'She should have worn her old uniform instead.' _

Liberta tried his best not to think anything malicious. He knew what would happen if Felicita caught him thinking things about her but it didn't stop him from admiring her from afar. He didn't even bother hiding his blush since he was too drawn with her presence. She definitely grew but she was still their princess. His gut told him that regardless of how much curves she has on the right places and how flawlesss her long legs were he-wait what was he thinking again?

"My daughter has arrived home after her training. I am proud that she has accomplished more than I expected but for now we raise our glass in her return." Mondo smirked, he walks towards his daughter with a drink in hand. He riased his glass and soon everyone followed.

"SALUTE!"

**Two Hours Later**

It was difficult to get near her. In Luca's distress, he tried squeezing himself in the crowd but everyone in the room seems to want her attention and he got kicked out of the way. He can't even get three meters near her. He sighned and walked back towards his family. No point in struggling to get her when he can actually talk to her later when everyone goes home.

"Oujo-sama suddenly got famous." Pace said as he munch on the chicken leg he has on his hand.

"I can't even get near her.." Luca complained as he wipe the tears out of his face. "Oujo-sama finally wore a dress but it caused this people to hover all over her!"

"We can't blame them from wanting her. Bambina finally grew into a lady." Debito said proudly. He knew this certain event would be interesting.

"Hopefully she wouldn't be too tired to talk to us later. It has been so long since we got to hang out." Liberta said, leaning his back to the wall.

"Regardless of how much we want to speak with her, she would need rest." Nova said as he crossed his arms.

Liberta glared at him for lecturing him. He knew he was right but he didn't really have to say it. "Urusai chickpea. I knew that! I only said I wish didn't I?"

"Don't call me chickpea." Nova held his collar while Liberta did the same. The bickering started again.

"You two should stop. We have to entertain our guest." Luca politely pointed his hand on the ladies that have been glancing at their direction.

"Tsk. Ofcourse. We shouldn't let the ladies wait." Debito signed but smirked at the end of his sentence. He wouldn't want to be rude around women regardless of how less appealing they are compared to his Bambina.

Pace excused himself so he may wash up. He really didn't mind having food on his face but it would be unpresentable to the guest.

Nova and Liberta finally stopped fighting but they didn't want to entertain anyone especially Nova. He rather do his work than participate in this event. It isn't like he can't socialize well. He just doesn't want to. After all, the only reason he came was to see Felecita.

Liberta on the other hand wanted to talk to the princess. He really isn't interested to mingle with any women so he search the room but noticed that Felicita wasn't even in there with them. He made his way to the garden where he suspects her to be however he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Where are you going? We still have to entertain guest." Nova tightened his grip. He really didn't want to stay there but it was a task and he wouldn't let Liberta get away so easy after insulting him.

"Excuse me. Are you Liberta?" the girl said shyly as she tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear. Clearly she has taken interest on him. Her red cheeks was a dead give away. Liberta replied with a slight blush and a nod. "I was wondering if we could have a drink together or something." the girl was becoming more straight forward. He was flattered that the girl just invited him but he rather be somewhere right now.

"I would love to but I know someone who would love to accompany you more." he pulled Nova to his side and smirked at his confused look. "This is Nova. He isn't really used to being around people so I thought you and him would hang out. You seem to be a wonderful companion so I leave him in your hands." He smiled and he let go of Nova. He walked away to give the two some privacy.

The girl wasn't disappointed. In fact she was admiring Nova's face causing her to blush again. _'What the hell?!' _ He glared at Liberta as he walked away until he saw him look back with a smirk on his face. _'He did this on purpose!'_

It was always fun to irritate his rival. They battle with swords and even with bare hands but it doesn't mean their competition ends there. In this case, he would be the first one to be able to talk to their princess. He just have to find her.

_'Now where did she go?' _Liberta kept his pace but slowed down when he saw a familiar face sitting on the side of the fountain where the famous statue of the princess herself was placed.

"Ah Oujo! There you are." Liberta exlaimed. He held his stomach as he try to catch his breath.

"Liberta." She was slightly surprised but gave him a smile. She scooted to give Liberta some space even though she didn't have to. Nevertheless he took it and nodded as a sign of thanking her.

There was a brief of silence. Now that he is with her, he didn't really know what to say. He was eager to know the things that happened to her especially about the places she went to but he got distracted by her face. She looked more beautiful at close up. Not even a single blemish on her skin. How was she able to kick some ass yet keep a wonderful skin was a mystery to him.

He wouldn't mind not talking as long as he can keep looking at her but the awkward silence made the princess tilt her head in question. Liberta blushed and looked the other way.

"N-Nothing." he blurted out. He tried his best not to think anything malicious since the princess would probably kick him when she finds out about it but the more he tries to refrain from thinking, the more images kept coming.

"Are you alright? You're face is red." she said with a worried face. She leaned closer as she removed the glove on her right hand and placed it on his forhead to know if he is running down with a fever. As she suspected he was warm. "W-Wha-!" Liberta panic making him lose his balance. His instinct went on and tried to grab anything that will stop him from falling and the nearest he can get was his Oujo-sama's hand. Unfortunately his weight pulled them both into the water.

"Ugh that hurt.. I think I hit my head." Liberta said as he rubbed where he hit the hard cement.

"Is it swollen?" she asked as she try to look for the bump on his skull.

"Ah Oujo! I'm sorry you got wet. Are you hurt anywhere?" he ignored his blush and started to worry. He came to talk but end up hurting her or even getting her sick.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." she reassured him while smiling. She didn't want his attention on her but rather on his head. "Does it hurt?" She pointed on his skull.

"I-It's nothing! More importantly we should-" his eyes met hers. Her gaze made his body weak but he can't help but look back earning him another blush. She probably is the most prettiest being he ever met. He let his eyes wonder and saw how pale her skin was but not in a bad way then he realized their situation.

"Oujo, we should get out of the water before you get a cold." He stood up and held his hand out for Felecita to grab. She responded to his offer and stood up as well. He held her hand and made sure that she would not slip. He went out of the fountain first then helped the princess stepped out off the water.

Felicita is now standing where they both sat just awhile ago. She couldn't bring herself to step down because of her heels. She can't jump because she might slip and break her ankle. Liberta took notice of her discomfort and took action. He released her hand and placed both on each side of her waist. She understood his intention so she placed both hand on each shoulder to give her body support when he raises her off the fountain.

He gently placed her down but keeping his hands where they were. Their bodies were far by few millimeters that Liberta can feel her warmth. The fountain didn't affect her temperature or maybe it was because he felt warm around her.

"You two are already close even after not seeing each other for more than a year." Nova said with an irritated look on his face. He didn't like how his rival held her especially when she held back. _'Wait. Why would I be irritated by this?' _he questioned himself and came up with answer of Liberta being a jerk for leaving him with a girl he didn't even care about. Yeah that's it.

"What are you-" he gave him a confuse look but when he gazed back to his princess, he realized what position they were in. "I-I'm sorry Oujo!" he retreated his hands and moved back to give the girl some space. He is now blushing furiously.

"A-anyway! What are you doing here?" he asked Nova in attempt to forget what just happened.

"I should be asking you that but I see no point to it." he looked at him with disgust. How can he be so irresponisble? This was the first day the princess came back to their land and somehow the idiot manage to make her want to leave as soon as possible. Atleast that is what he thought of how she felt.

He realized that Felicita was holding her arms in order to keep herself warm. She was dripping wet. Her hair was a mess while her dress was sticking to her body but that didn't make her look bad at all. It just made her look more desirable. He blushed but hid it well enough so that she wouldn't feel disturbed of his thoughts. He has always thought she was beautiful but her sudden change and situation now made her extremely appealing. Good thing the party ended or it would be one hell of a night keeping the men away from her.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a sneeze came from the lady. The fur coat she's wearing was making it worst so he did the rational thing a gentleman would do.

He removed his coat and gave it to her. "Fel you should remove the fur coat. It's probably weighing you down and it is really damped."

"Arigato." she gave him a very appreciative smile and did what she was told. This made Nova blushed but can't helped but smile back at her.

"Why do you get to give her a coat?" Liberta complained.

"That's because yours is wet idiot." Nova replied with a dead panned look.

"What did you say chickpea?!"

"Don't call me chickpea!'

All of a sudden they heard someone both looked at the source. Felicita was trying to keep her mouth shut with her hand but failed to do so because she can't help the gigles escape her.

"You guys do get along well." She said as she continue to keep herself from laughing.

"We do not get along." They said in unsion making them both glared at each other.

"Liberta. Nova. You guys are so mean to leave us there while keeping the princess all to yourself." Pace complained. He helped in disposing of the table clothes in the dinning area. He then observed their appearances. "What happened to you guys?"

"The idiot fell into the fountain and somehow drag Fel with him." Nova said accusingly as he point his finger at Liberta.

"I didn't mean it!" Liberta defended himself. He didn't really want the princess to get dirty especially since it is the first time they saw her actually wear a beautiful dress.

"It's fine since nobody got hurt." Felicita said while picking up her glove from the ground.

"Ara? What happen to you Bambina?" Debito walked towards her and took a strand of her hair. He didn't need to touch it to know it was wet but what got his attention was her dress that is now drenched. "You'll drive men crazy by looking like this Bambina." He said as he kiss the strand of her hair he was holding. A small blush creep in Felicita's face. She was used to Debito's flirting but it has been a while since she saw him.

"DEBITO, keep your hands of her and stop seducing Oujo-sama!" the faithful servant ran towards his princess. He was upset of her appearance. Not that she looked awful but she looked desireable which was bad especially since she is surrounded by men.

"Seducing? It is a greeting." he said, not caring if he saw his irritated expression.

"You're greetings are improper!" Luca said as he poke Debito's shoulder repeatedly.

"How is that improper? And you call yourself man of REGALO. You're to stiffed!" Debito argued and poked Luca's head as hard as he could.

"Mah.. Let's stop fighting and eat instead. There's dessert left from the party right Luca-chan?" Pace insisted that they stop and tried to lure them with food thinking it was all they needed to stop bickering at each other.

"STAY OUT OF THIS PACE!" Luca and Debito said in unsion and started arguing again. Shrugging off his good intention, he started joining them by insulting their looks.

"Achoo!" Liberta wiped his nose then held his body to keep himself warm.

"This is all your fault idiot." Nova watched his family fight like children. He can't help be amused at his family's idiocy but his attention averted when Liberta called him by his unwelcomed nickname.

Soon everyone was arguing at each other.

Felicita smiled at the sight of her family being themselves just the way they were when she left. Somehow she felt ignored at the party because none of them came to greet her there when in truth, they tried but couldn't because of the crowd that was arround her. Honestly she felt unsure before she even entered the building. The thought of their bonds disappearing since they have not been in contact for more than a year had terrified her greatly. She treasures her family more than anything. A trait she got from her father.

When she realized that they were still the same, she couldn't restrain her laughter anymore.

They stopped fighting the momment they heard a sound of joy few inches away from them. It was the very first time they saw her laugh like that besides Luca since he was by her side when she was little but it didn't fail to surprise him either.

"Ha..I laughed so hard that I'm crying." Felicita wiped her eyes but couldn't stop the tears from falling. The feeling was overwhelming that she can't control herself.

Thump.

It felt like an arrow peirced through their hearts or did they skipped a beat? They couldn't tell but sure enough they knew what caused it.

"Wah kawaii.. Oujo-sama can laugh like that too." Pace smiled at his new discovery.

"Bambina.. You sure know how to play men well." Debito said as he wore a soft expression on his face. He was completely off guard. It seems that his Bambina is full of surprises today.

"Ah Oujo-sama, I'm sorry for forgetting about your predicament. I shall ask the maids to prepare the bath and clothes for you right away." Luca had to compose himself sooner than others because he can't disregard his princess especially since she could catch a cold.

Felicita shakes her head in disagreement. "Luca, I am capable of preparing my own bath and choose my own clothes besides the maids would probably be tired from cleaning after the party."

"Demo Oujo-" Luca was interupted by the sound of clap the princess made.

"Ah! Can you guys stay up for just a little while? I'll meet you guys as soon as I'm done washing up."

"I don't have any problem with that. I can eat while waiting." Pace nodded, he turned his head towards the others as he wait for their reply.

Debito went close to his Bambina and reached for her hand. "You can keep me awake all night if you want Bambina."

Luca cuts in, desprate to break the physical contact. "Stop seducing Oujo-sama!" For some reason, he felt more irritated of Debito's flirting than before. Usually he just wants to stop his childhood friend from corrupting his Oujo's mind but this time he felt a knot on his stomach that he couldn't describe. He brushed it of and directed his attention to Felicita.

"I am more willing to wait for you Oujo-sama." he said as he gave her a warm smile. "I guess will meet at-"

"My room." Felicita said with a straight face.

Once again everyone was surprised. Their princess has asked them to see her in her room in the middle of the night.

Luca blushed madly. His innocent princess just requested their presence in her bed room. What can she possibly want with them in her room when the sun is no where to be found? He's thoughts kept coming at him that he felt faint for thinking such things.

Felicita started walking away from them. If she stayed longer, she would definitely get a fever. Tomorrow she has something important to attend to and absence is something she can't afford.

Pace and Debito followed their princess back to the mansion. They didn't anticipate this kind of events to happen today but they didn't dislike the idea. They haven't been in their Oujo-sama's room even before she left for her training.

Noticing that his princess is leaving him, Luca ran to catch up with them. It was improper to let men enter the room of a lady and to make things worst, she asked them at night! He is able to enter her room anytime but it was because he was her attendant. It was his job so he has the right unlike the others. He couldn't settle with this but knowing how stubborn his Oujo-sama, she would do what she wants once she is decided regardless of how many times he would repremand it for her safety.

Nova can't help but be quiet. His heart moved differently or was it something else? Everything around him seems to went silent when he saw her expression. It has been a while since he heard her laugh but this one was more from the heart. He has seen and heard her laugh when they were kids but the way she looked at them made him think that she felt relieved. Before he knew it, he was watching her return to the mansion.

She has so much influence on him that she didn't know or did he know himself. Remembering the way she laugh a while ago, he couldn't help but feel like pulling her into an embrace however his pondering was disturbed when he heard her ask them to go to her room later.

_'What?! A lady should never ask men to her private room.' a blush was painted on his cheeks. _Before he can refuse, she was already walking away. It must be something important for her to request something very unlady-like or atleast unlike her.

"Dame da.." Liberta mumbled.

Nova turned his head to see Liberta frozen from where he stands. His face was red and his eyes were wide shut.

"Dame da.. Dame da.. DAME DA!" He held his chest while the other hand was on his hair. He was shaking his head like a mad man.

"Oi what is wrong with you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow with uninterested look.

"M-My heart won't stop beating.." he clutched his clothes that was on his chest.

Nova just looked at him. "Ofcourse it is beating or you would have been dead if it wasn't." he walked away. He didn't really need to sort out the idiocy of his comrad.

"No.. Not that. It feels different and-" Acknowledging that he just got insulted, Liberta ran towards Nova and started insulting him.

**Felicita's Room**

She opened the door of her room. It wasn't completely empty. Her bed, couch and table were still there. Her curtains seems new and the bedsheet was unfamiliar to her. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She observed every inch of the room. There were small cracks at the corner. _'Has it always been there?' _she thought.

She walked towards her bed and noticed that there was a dress neately folded on it. _'It has been a while since I wore one of these' _she lifted the clothing and remember how comfortable she was when she wore this but during her travelling, clothes like this isn't realiable to the weather and she found out that there are other more comfortable clothes out there.

Turning the knob, she opened the door to her bathroom. She turned on the lights for a better view. The first thing she saw was her reflection. Her mirror was big but not enough to cover the whole wall. She has two sinks on each of the end side of the marble table while the middle is a clear space for her to place her powders or perfumes. Her bathtub was on the left side while her shower can be found on the otherside. The toilet has its own small room and door just beside the shower. It is very spacious for one girl to use and she is greatful for it.

She decided to use the shower since it would be faster. She removed the coat and hanged it on the hook behind the door. _'I should wash this. Maybe after the I talk to him tomorrow.'_ she nodded in approval then continued to remove her remaining clothing.

She waited until the water was warm before she stepped in the shower. Her skin felt a slight shiver when it made contact with the water but soon she relaxed and started washing her hair. It was odd that she felt a little bit cold but she let it slip. _'Can I handle it?'_ She paused and gazed on the ground.

**An Hour Later**

Everyone was staring at the present each of them got from their princess.

They all placed themselves comfortably on her bed. Some of them were hesitant especially Luca. He suggested that they have this conversation in the meeting room but his princess refused. She told them that she was too tired that she might not make it to her room. Ofcourse her loyal servant told her that he would carry her to her room but she wasn't going to let that happen.

Felicita sat between Nova and Liberta while facing Debito, Pace and Luca. It was amazing how big the bed was considering five men on it with her.

She's wearing a white long night dress with long sleeves. Her hair was down. Her look was nothing more but simple yet everyone thought she was a beauty. She can propbably make a rug look good.

Liberta and Nova blush at the sight of their princess. It was actually the first time they saw her in her night dress.

Luca was feeling uneasy with his princess only wearing thi clothing with men in her room. He felt worst when he noticed how Liberta and Nova looked at her. He wants to scoled them from staring at her with those perverted eyes and ill thoughts but he couldn't because it could back fire. They'll end up saying that he was the one thinking malicious thoughts and risk to get kicked out by his princess.

"Bambina when you invited me to be with you in your bed, I expected something different from this." He said with a disappinted look on his face.

"Debito! Stop thinking perverted thoughts of Oujo-sama." Luca protested.

"Anyway what is this Oujo-sama?" Pace took the box and shaked it to find out what is inside.

Felicita tried to stop herself from yawning. She was very exausted because of all the travelling she did. "You have to open it to find out."

"Wah.. This is almost the same as the last mask I got!" Liberta exlaimed. He tried it on to see it fit him perfectly. "Arigato Oujo!" He removed the mask and carefully placed it in the box. It instantly became precious to him

"I knew you would like it the momment I saw it so I got it from a merchant from the city I stayed in. He told me this mask had a pair but someone already bought them." she explained.

Nova opened his gift next. It was a long indigo yukata. The design was formal and the synthetic fiber was stiched well. "Arigato Fel." he really wanted one but couldn't find a good shop to buy from.

"The owner of the shop where I got that told me that indigo was the traditional color of Kimono so I got this. We can get it trim to fit you but judging from your height now, I don't think we need to. I bet it would really look good on you." she complimented him causing his face to redden.

"I got myself one as well. Let's wear it together on our next celebration ok?" Nova's blush went deep. Fel just bought a kimono for him and one for her which means they would look like a pair. Somehow it made him feel a bit of advantage over the other men.

"Why does Nova get to have a pair with you?" Liberta argued. Is it possible that their princess is showing some favoritism? "I'll lend you my other mask so we would be a pair too Oujo." he said enthusiastically.

Nova gave him a bored look. He didn't intentionally want to have a pair clothing with Fel but it did make him happy that she thought of it herself.

"Ok my turn! Let's see what is inside." Pace opens his box and immediately he shouted with bliss.

"Oujo this is.. This is wonderful!" he said while he tries to shut his mouth from drooling.

"I got you different kinds of pastries. I bought this before I came here. I hope it still good. These were my favorite during my stay in the city." she pointed out the cream covered bread.

Pace coouldn't contain himself. He lunged towards his princess and hugged her. "Arigato Oujo-sama!"

Felicita was not prepared for the sudden outburst so when he made a sudden thrust, she fell on her back with him on her. They were in a very inappropriate position. She could feel his body pressed. The warmth of his skin was pouring through his clothes and she can feel every bit of it. This made her face flush. She really didn't expect him to react so much about food then again this is Pace she's talking about.

"PACE, GET AWAY FROM OUJO-SAMA!" Luca pulled the man away from his princess. It seems that every men are all over her including him but he can restrain better. Pace gave her an apologetic look then turned his attention back to his desserts.

"You guys are acting like bunch of children. I'm opening my next. It seems a little heavy Bambina." Debito looked at her, waiting for her explaination but she just stared at him. He felt that she was anticipating him to open it so he did. He pulled a large bottle with a gold writing on it.

"I honestly don't know if I got the right one. I learned a bit about wines in my travel. At first it was difficult to understand but he told me that if I enjoy the taste then it is good." she explained.

Nova turned his head towards Fel. Something caught his attention. "He?"

Felicita felt slightly alarmed. She didn't mean to say it so casually. Her eyes went to the side. Avoiding Nova's stare.

"A-Anyway I hope you like it." she is clearly trying to change the subject. This just strengthen his curiousity but chose to let it go. He'll wait for her to speak about it when she is ready. Forcing a woman to talk would be rude.

"This is good enough Bambina. Why don't you join drinking it with me next time?" Debito said slyly which trigger Luca's protectiveness again.

"Oujo-sama. You shouldn't be drinking wine at such a young age. I'm curious though.. Why wine for Debito?" Luca knew that Debito loves wines especially since his childhood friend has a case of them in his room but his princess shouldn't know about that.

"Well I remember that he had a lot of wines in his room the last time I was there." she answered with no sting of hesitation. That day was when she entered his room without permisision. She heard some noise and thought that he was having a bad dream so she walked towards his bed to wake him up but before she can, he woke up.

Debito smirked. He knew this would cause riot within his friends and it did.

"You were in his room?!" Liberta was shocked. He doesn't like the idea of her being in the same room with a man especially Debito.

Nova felt the same. What could she possibly be doing in his room? He can think of thousands things but he wouldn't let himself lose control. Not yet atleast.

"DEBITO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUJO-SAMA?!" Luca exlaimed and held Debito's collar. How can he let his Oujo-sama be with a man who thinks perverted things over her?

"Luca, he didn't do anything to me. I just delivered a letter from Jolly." she tried prying Luca's hands away from Debito while hoping that what she just said would be digested by Luca.

"A letter from Jolly?" Luca expression immediately changed. He looked at his friend with concern. He knows how much hate Debito has for his alchemist teacher and his intentions of killing the man.

"It was about my eye." Debito answered, trying to end the conversation.

Felicita felt something wrong in the atmosphere so she turned to Luca and asked him to open his gift. Debito gave her a smile as an appreciation. Did his Bambina read his heart? It didn't look like she did but regardless of her using arcana or not, he was thankful.

"Oujo-sama this is.." Luca picked up some small jars from the container. They were filled with different kinds of spices and herbs. He also pulled out some plasic filled with seeds.

"You don't have these kinds of herbs right? I looked everywhere for that. It seems rare. Luckily there was some of it left. The owner didn't want to sell it at first but I was able to persuade him."

Tears suddenly fell from Luca's eyes. He can't express how much he was thankful of his Oujo-sama. She was clearly thinking deeply for each gift while having them in mind. He was so touched that he cried some more.

"ARIGATO OUJO-SAMA! I'll treasure this always." he exlaimed. He wiped his tears away but they kept coming. Pace patted his back to comfort him. His friend really cries easily over little things.

"I'll help you plant them next time if you want." she remembered the day they went to Luca's secret garden. It was beautiful but most importantly peaceful. She can use some relaxing right now. She was physically exhausted but she is more concern mentally. Her mind trailed off to her travelling but then realized she was back home when everyone called her attention.

"Oujo-sama, are you alright? You must be tired." Luca looked at her worriedly. It was past midnight already and she hasn't got any rest since the time she arrived.

"Yes, I'm alright." she assured him. It has been a long time since she has seen them. Honestly she missed them a lot. During her travelling, she would always get distracted by something that would remind her about them and when it was something she knew they would like, she would immediately buy it.

"I really wanted to see you guys so much. It has been a long time and I wanted to hear the things about what you guys have been doing while I was gone.." she tried to keep her eyes open but her eyelids felt heavy and slowly she felt gravity pulling her to the bed.

Again their princess surprised them. She bluntly told them that she missed them and wanted to be with them. Their hearts grew warmer for her. Finally she let her eyes closed and fell asleep. She lay defenseless while the men watch her breathe.

She really is something.

They slowly moved out of the bed. Luca covered his princess with a white silk blanket. _'Oujo-sama trusts us too easily. That can't be good.'_ he thought. He wouldn't let anything happen to her anyway but he isn't confident that he wouldn't do something either.

Debito signed. This girl seems to rail him up without even her knowing it. He smiled at her innocence. She should really be careful next time. There would be a day where control wouldn't be an option anymore.

Pace on the other hand felt something was about to start and it is all because of their princess. He watched his friends look at her. It was the same look he gave her. He knows that Luca and Debito are concious about it but they are in denial while Nova and Liberta are just plain blind. He looked at her again._'Too soon.. We haven't fully enjoyed you being our princess yet.'_

_'She really shouldn't let her guard down..'_ Nova frowned. It has becoming more difficult for him to stay away from her and now she's just making things worst. He could not even comprehend the feeling he has gain over her.

Liberta smiled with his cheeks blushing. It was strange that their princess has been honest to them all day. Not that he thought she wasn't telling the truth but she was more open of her thoughts than before. It was refreshing to see her changed but she was still their Oujo. He decided to see her as soon as she wakes up.

All of them quietly moved out of her room with their gifts in hand. Luca watched his family say goodnight and head towards their rooms. He looked at his Oujo a little more.

"Goodnight Milady." he smiled and closed the door.

Felicta waited to hear the door shut before opening her eyes. She can hear Luca's foot steps going further away. She sat up and pulled the sleeve on her left arm. There was a tatoo of an hour glass on her wrist. The image was unsettling for her especially since it seems to cgange in appearance whenever she checks on it. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her chest making her place her hand on it.

_'It was difficult after all..'_ she felt suffocated. Her breathing went heavy and she could feel a tiny pearl of sweat slidding on her face. She wiped it off with her free hand and winced when she felt a light suddenly invaded her vision.

She stood up and walked carefully towards the glass window. The moon was full and it shinning over her. She took time to gaze on it before drifting to her thoughts.

It was definitely going to be difficult for her from now on.

Sorry for any wrong spelling or grammar.

They should make more fanfics of this anime/manga/game


End file.
